


Pit stop

by kurotsuno



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuno/pseuds/kurotsuno
Summary: "Come on. You're not fucking stupid, right? You watch porn-- Maybe just hentai. You know how this works." She huffed, leaning on his shoulder.shintaka pwp i wrote after a friend wrote someits kinda lazy orz





	Pit stop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Auto Fellatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985076) by [sarumis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumis/pseuds/sarumis). 



> first part is linked above!

Steamy breaths fogged the windows, a prequel to what was near. They'd decided doing it in the car was just fine, despite such a small space. Except-

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" Takane impatiently snarked a bit, awaiting the NEET to actually do something. For, give or take, a solid 3 minutes, they'd remained in silence, save for their hot breaths panting after a wind-down. She wanted to sneer more in his face, but she was just as flustered as Shintaro, and knew it'd only backfire. "I'm sure you know what to do, I mean, there's no way you wouldn't-- Is there? Oh god.." The boy was flushed an unnatural hue of red, Takane still perched in his lap. "Shut up.." He coughed a bit, becoming a bit fed.

His hand raced for her skirt, only to be halted by fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Come on. You're not fucking stupid, right? You watch porn-- Maybe just hentai. You know how this works." She huffed, leaning on his shoulder. "A dirty pervert like you should know that, unlike you, it doesn't just get hard on--" Shintaro bumped his shoulder, both to shut her up and because he ended up tensing up. She wasn't terribly wrong but perhaps took that much too far.

"I don't watch that much." He muttered, starting again, racing a hand to her thigh only to be stopped. "Ah-ah. Higher. And, yes you do." Fingertips danced to her waist. "Not really." He lied through his teeth, already acknowledging mentally that he'd already lost. "Warmer. Who manages your browser history again?" That shut him up. Palms placed on her stomach. "Now what the fuck would you do there?" She snickered, almost done enough to just stick his hand up there herself, but managed to resist the urge. Finally, he laid his hands upon her bosoms, or as us millennials know them, tiddies. Her slight hold of breath was enough to know he was there.

Shintaro tried tugging up the bottom of her sweater slightly, motioning her to raise her arms so he could remove it. After it hit the dashboard, she thrust her hands under his, not even surprised by lack of muscles. "Take yours off too." She huffed. "Wha-- Why?" "If mine is off, yours has to be too..!" She tried yanking his off, practically ready to rip it. "Ok, ok, FINE!" He tore her hands from him to discard his shirt next to hers, having to lean Takane up so he had enough room to take it off. After they both were shirtless, he resumed, fumbling with the clip on her bra. B cup. Hm. Bigger than expected, or maybe he'd thought she was wearing a push-up? She didn't seem endowed at all in high school-- "Hey. Wipe that look off your face and hurry up." One growl from her was enough to pull him from a sea of thoughts and back into unclipping the hooks from her bra. How did girls even wear these if they were so hard to take off? After enough moments, he'd gotten all three out, and dropped her bra to his lap, after which she picked it up and tossed it on top of the pile of clothes.

He eyed her chest over, an uncomfortable warmth welling up inside of him. On impulse, his hand cupped around them, causing Takane to hitch her breath oh so very little. They didn't come close to filling his hand, but something about the texture of softness and the lukewarm pulse from them made them appealing. The knee gutting him let him know she wasn't too pleased with him admiring her tits. He began massaging them, or mainly squishing them and making an occasional semi-circle with them, earning a few low gasps from her. It wasn't until his thumb accidentally brushed her nipple that she moaned, the sound ringing in his ears, having him stop almost immediately. It was.. surprisingly cute, of Takane, at least. It was an incentive at the least, and he suppressed every urge to attempt to push her breasts together and motorboat in order to please her.

He began twisting, pinching, and even occasionally flicking her nipples, causing her to begin slowly grinding on his leg. His dick was almost pressing her stomach, but either she didn't notice, or didn't care. Experimentally, he tried a move he learned from a hentai, licking one before sucking it, earning him a squeal and immediate knee. "Stupid!! Don't do that!!" She whined, embarrassed. He, actually, did listen and stop, noticing the lewd expression she bore, causing his member to pulsate on her. She definitely had noticed that time, grinning, a swift recovery. "Not yet," Takane motioned, removing his hand from her tits.

Shintaro wasn't really listening to the next things she was saying, gazing down at her legs. He'd always had the hots for nice legs, specifically delectable thighs, which she encapsulated in thigh highs-- most likely as a habit of uniform. He didn't remember doing it, but he'd almost flipped her upside- down, back uncomfortably propped on the steering wheel as his face was open-ended towards her legs. She actually thought he was about to eat her out, but instead, he began licking her thighs, gnawing at them moments later, making her squirm. "Wait-! What the fuck do you think y--" And then he bit hard, and she moaned. Takane Enomoto? A masochist? Who knew. She whimpered as he lapped at the mark he'd just made, before applying the same to the other, generating the same yelp as prior. She was wriggling still, through now glassy eyes.

"God, just fuck me already." And that was all it took, and like that he propped her back onto his lap, and she was parting her panties, dripping down both onto his boxers and dick, both twitching in anticipation. Both were impatient and wondered how Takane had convinced him into foreplay. She nodded once, and he slammed the entire girth of his dick into her, her clamping onto him. "Fuck-- That hurt, asshole-!" She whined, but he wasn't even listening, trying to begin a rhythm, but just ended up sloppily thrusting as she rolled her hips. As she rode him, her tits bounced so slightly that he was inclined to grab them once again, almost as if trying to secure them. This only caused her to further tighten, making it almost painful for him to continue pushing through, as her insides clung to his dick. He was probably moaning more than her, precum causing a stick length to bead from him to her everytime they separated, a grossly slapping sound emitting when they hastily collided. She was fingering her clit, as Shintaro got the hang of thrusting. "You better-- be nowhere near cumming-!" Which, he was because he was weak, but he wasn't about to admit that, as it hadn't been but 6 minutes since they started.

She must have noticed because, on one trip down, she moved her hands to dig into his thighs while she stopped. His dick twitched uncomfortably, learning the pattern of her insides quite well as they honed in on him. "You have to cum inside." "Excuse me-" "You heard me. Cum inside." That was risky, pregnancy being a scare. "But, if I do-" "I'm on the pill, idiot." "The.. pill?" She rolled her eyes. "Birth control! God, you're so dumb." "Hey! It isn't my fault that I'm not up to date on female health." "Actually, it kinda is, considering how pathetic you are." He didn't have to listen to this bullshit and began thrusting again through the resistance she displayed, feeling her body shiver in ecstasy from sudden force. Her insides were pulsing, and she was trembling considerably-- "You came." She squeaked, sensitive to every time he pounded up into her. "I didn't!!" That was a lie, but he felt much more triumphant as a result of her having come before him, so he accelerated. Moans spilled from her as she warned him to stop, to no avail. He was enjoying wailing on her while she was vulnerable, and the pressure was doing his dick absolute wonders.

Not more than a few minutes later did he finally begin pulsing himself, panting due to exhaustion as he gave a few final thrusts, before cumming as they both garbled each others' names, filling her up. As his cum spilled into her, his dick was pushed out of her, and some of his orgasm ended up on her stomach, too. "Wow.. did you actually withhold from jerking off lately?" She genuinely inquired, surprised at the excess amount of cum. "I.. haven't had much chance to." He sheepishly admitted, wheezing. They were both out of shape and tired as hell, and she leaned onto his chest. "Ahh.. can't we just stay like this.." Takane mumbled into his ear, and normally he'd make fun of her, but he was too sleepy to. "Yeah." He sighed, leaning back a bit. What a nice day--

And then there was a knock on the car, and quickly Shintaro grabbed a blanket in the backseat, draping it over them before opening the door. Seto was standing there, Marry in suit. "Oh, um. Huh." Seto was dumbfounded, keeping Marry behind him. "Should I tell the others you'll be a bit?" "Please," Shintaro whispered, motioning to a dozed off Takane. The other male gave a grin, before laughing a bit. "Alright, I will," He turned Marry around to send her off. "Oh, and I won't tell them what you were doing."

Shintaro wished he was dead.


End file.
